Perfect Prom
by youreherewithmexo
Summary: Finn has the perfect prom figured out on how to get Rachel back. Will it work? Also, Kurt and Blaine experience some cute things at prom too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finn's POV

With prom two days away, I was freaking out. I mean, it's not like I didn't want to go, I just don't want to go with _her_. Yeah, Quinn's cool and everything, but she's a bitch. At first, I was really into getting her back, stealing her away from Sam and just making her mine again. I felt fireworks when we kissed because I was really into getting her back. They weren't real. The real fireworks were with Rachel. _Rachel._ She's beautiful, inside and out. She's always there for me, always sticking up for me and stuff. She sees the good in me, unlike everyone else that just sees me as the "popular quarterback". Rachel sees me as _me. _Her voice, it makes me feel like I'm in heaven. When she's singing, it sounds like a beautiful angel. At first, I was extremely pissed that she had cheated on me with Puck. She was my first love. But now I realize breaking up with her was a HUGE mistake. I love her _soo _much. I know what I had to do. I had to end things with Miss Queen Bitch, and I needed to do it **pronto.**

Quinn's POV

What the _hell_ is he doing? Finn keeps staring at Man hands when he SHOULD be staring at me.

I'm the one he's dating, _not _her. Ugh, she ruins everything for me. She ruined my first relationship with Finn and now she's ruining it again. The look in her eyes, you can see she's totally and completely in love with him. Her and her dumb school girl fantasies. I thought I made it _clear_ to her before regionals. Ever since then, he's been looking at her like he used to. In love. Why do these things always happen to me? I'm way more pretty than she is. Her and her damn talent! I'm gonna make sure she doesn't get what she wants this time. Watch me.

Finn's POV

"Hey, Quinn" Finn said, walking up to her nervously.

"Oh, hey babe, what's up?"

"Can we talk?" Still nervousness in his voice.

"Uh…sure…what's wrong?"

I need to get her somewhere alone. Just me and her. This was important and I didn't need her yelling at me in the middle of the hall where everyone could see. But then again, I needed a witness in case she tried to kill me. That's it! We'll go close to Mrs. Pillsbury's office. No one really walks around there so no one can hear her yelling at me, but we'll be close enough to her office in case things get out of control.

"We need to talk in private, follow me."

When we got close to Mrs. Pillsbury's office, we stopped, leaning against the wall. I motioned for her to come stand next to me.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you about prom." I said, still going crazy with my thoughts going on.

"Okay! I got my dress. After school we can go to the mall and get your tux and pick out a pretty corsage, we're gonna look amazing!" with a lot of excitement in her voice. She loved talking about prom, probably only because she was so sure they were gonna win King and Queen.

"What's a corsage?"

"Finn Hudson! You don't _know _what a corsage is?"

I shaked my head no, slightly.

"UGH! A corsage is the flowers that you put on my arm, duh!"

Why am I even talking about flowers and crap with her? I'm not even _going _with her.

"Quinn, look…" I was more upfront of what I was gonna say now.

"Yeah, I like you, somewhat…well, I thought I did."

Crap, I said that wrong, she looks like she's about to attack me. Finn, relax, you have to do this now before it's too late.

"You don't seem like you care about my feelings, me or anything. It just seems like all you care about is being 'on top' again, I don't even know what that means but I don't care. I don't want to go to prom with you. Actually, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. You treat me badly, Quinn, and I can't handle it any longer. So we're done."

Woo, that felt SO much better to get off my chest.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM FINN HUDSON?"

Crap, I'm screwed. She's yelling so loud. It's giving me a headache.

"I totally care about you, it's just that I want this so badly, for the both of us!"

"No, you don't, Quinn, I know for a fact that you don't. You only want it for _yourself. _So don't even go there saying you want it for me too, cause I can honestly care less about all this prom stuff. Find yourself another king, cause I'm done with us!"

"I'm not going to win without you!"

"Oh, so you ARE just using me to win? See, I told you I knew it."

"Finn, we're not done. When Rachel doesn't take you back, you're going to come crawling back to me like last time. I don't even know what you see in that stupid girl!"

That's it! She does **not **talk about Rachel that way.

"Don't even talk about Rachel that way! She's nice to me, unlike you. You're rude and you don't even care about my feelings. She does. And she doesn't care if I'm popular, or a quarterback or stupid prom King. She loves me for who I am."

And with that, I walked away. I glance behind me and Quinn is still standing there with her arms crossed and her mouth dropped. Good job, Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt's POV

I miss him. I miss him terribly. It's only been a week since I transferred back to McKinley, but I don't like going this long without seeing Blaine. At least I get to talk to him everyday, if I didn't get to, I would go insane. I have to talk to Figgins about inviting Blaine to prom. He might not like the idea so much, having two guys go to prom together, but he should let us. He was there for me before with the whole Karofsky incident, so he should consider this.

"Uh, Principle Figgins? May I ask you a HUGE favor please?"

"Sure, Kurt, come on in and sit down."

I walk slowly to sit down infront of his desk. Why am I so nervous? I'm just asking him a simple question. Focus Kurt.

"What may I do for you, Kurt?

"Principle Figgins, I know you are aware at the fact that I'm gay. I love being who I am, but nobody else outside of glee club accepts that. Our school is homophobic. I was just wondering if it would be okay if I can get your permission to invite somebody from another school to go to prom with me, if that's okay with you, sir."

"Who were you thinking of inviting?"

"Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend. He's a really sweet guy, a gentlemen and just overall a really great guy, and I'm not just saying that because I'm totally in love with him. He has that affect on everyone."

"As much as a problem I think that may cause at prom, I'm going to have to let you invite him. I can't let someone not invite their boyfriend or girlfriend because I think something might go on. I want you to have a good time at your prom, I just want you two to be careful and not let any drama start because of this, okay?"

"Absolutely!" My voice was filled with delight.

I'm stoked that Figgins actually let me invite Blaine.

This is going to be a great prom!

I ran out of his office fast so I could call Blaine before glee rehearsal.

My phone rang three times before he answered. His sweet voice sent butterflies down my spine.

"Blaine! Oh my gosh, guess what!"

"What is it, my dearest, Kurt?" He asked.

I could tell he was smiling, I could hear it in his voice.

"I asked Figgins if I could invite you to go to prom with me and he said yes!"

Blaine was screaming with excitement.

"It's going to be so much fun! I'll come pick you up from Dalton this afternoon and we can go shopping to get our tuxes." Kurt said.

"No, Kurt, I'll come pick you up, it'd be easier. So then you don't have to worry about David and Wes making all those dumb remarks like they always do." He let out a chuckle.

"Ha, okay babe, I'll be waiting."

I flipped my phone shut. I felt myself smiling really big. I was actually going to prom with my amazing boyfriend. This was going to be wonderful!

Blaine's POV

I'm _soo _excited! Kurt just called me to tell me that I get to go to prom with him, it's gonna be a blast!

Uh…who's knocking on my door?

"Come in!" I said, hesitant.

Oh great, David and Wes, probably here to pick on me about Kurt, again.

"Hey lover boy! We couldn't help but over hear your happiness, did Kurt tell you he loves you?" Wes said.

"Actually…he called me to inform me that I can go to prom with him this Saturday."

"AWWWW!" They both said in unison.

"Whaaaaaat?"

"You guys are adorable together! I knew the day Kurt transferred to Dalton that you guys would end up together, and I was RIGHT!" Wes said. It seems like he's always the one that says all this stuff.

*kissy noises*

That was coming from David.

Okay, so maybe I was wrong, they BOTH do this to me.

"Ha. You guys are weird, but I have to get going. I have to head to Lima to pick up Kurt for tux shopping, bye guys."

David and Wes walked out while I grabbed my keys off the dresser.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn's POV

It's about time I end things with Quinn, now I can focus on getting Rachel back. Look at her, she's so beautiful. She makes my life amazing, she puts a smile on my face every time I see her. Ever since she sang 'Get It Right' at regional's, I realized that I needed her back. I missed her more than anything. I know the perfect way to get her back.

"Hey, Rach, what are you up to?"

"Hey Finn, I'm just sitting here thinking about what color dress I should get for prom, it's a hard decision. Pink is my favorite color but purple looks great with my hair, I can't decide."

"I'm sure whatever color dress you get, you're going to look amazing but how about I go with you this afternoon to get a dress?"

I hope she says yes, I really want to hang out with her and watching her try on dresses could actually be fun. With Quinn it was like, boring.

'_Oh this is perfect prom Queen material, no, no, this one is better. Finn what do you think?' _

'_Uh, that one works…' _

'_Finn, I can't get a dress that works, I have to get a dress that shows why I deserve to be Queen.'_

I cringe at that memory, it bothered me, you know? She would get mad at me for such the simplest things.

"Of course you can, Finn!"

"Aw good, this is going to be fun!" I said.

"Totally, you can tell me what looks good and what doesn't, that's the good thing about you, you are completely honest with me all the time."

She is so sweet, I just want to lean down and kiss her, but I'm not going to do that just yet. I have to stick with my plan.

"Of course, Rach." I said with a smile that I know she loves.

Rachel's POV

Finn is so sweet. He randomly offered to take me dress shopping. I wonder what Quinn will think about this, I bet she'll be furious with him.

"Finn?" I asked sounding a little upset.

"Yes, Rach?"

I love when he calls me that. He came up with that nickname last year when we started dating, it was his nickname for me, only he could call me that.

"Wouldn't Quinn be mad that you're taking me to get my prom dress?"

"Well, uhh, I sorta broke up with her earlier…"

"You broke up with her _before _prom? Did she freak out? What'd she say?"

"Yeah, I don't like how she is. She's only using me just so she can be prom Queen. She started yelling at me and all that stupid crap that she does. I'm not going to worry about it though, cause I'm done with her."

Just hearing that, gives me hope. Hope for us. I wished he would break up with her to come back to me. I never actually thought he would break up with her though.

After trying on several dresses, I almost gave up, not knowing what to get, it was nerve racking.

I tried on this really gorgeous dress. It was light blue, glittery, strapless and it went down to my knees. I walked out of the fitting room to get Finn's opinion on it.

His mouth dropped.

"Oh my gosh, Rach, you look beautiful!"

"You really think so?" I asked, trying not to blush.

He got up, walking towards me. He placed his hands on my hips. Chills went down my spine and I could feel my face turning red.

"Yes, you are totally getting this one. I-I'm speechless, that's how beautiful you look right now."

"Okay then, we have a winner!"

We both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt's POV

Ah, Blaine's on his way to come pick me up. I'm _soo excited! _I need to finish getting ready. What should I wear? I decided to scan through my closet looking for something that caught my eye. Uh huh! After plenty of ideas, I slipped on some jeans and a designer shirt with a scarf. I had to look at myself in the mirror to see how I looked. I wasn't going to hang out with Blaine looking bad.

"I look fabulous!"

*riiiiinngggg!*

I checked the caller ID.

Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, I'm in your driveway, get your butt down here so we can go get some sexy tuxes!"

"Oh, Blaine, you humor me, I'll be right down."

With that, I shut my phone.

"Hey, Carole, I'm going to the mall with Blaine, I'll be back later!" I shouted into the living room so she knew where I was going.

"Okay Kurt, have a good time!"

"I intend to!"

Blaine's POV

"Hey beautiful" I said giving Kurt a big smile.

"Hey handsome! I've missed you soo much!"

"I've missed you too, Kurtie"

Woah, where did that nickname come from? It must not be too bad…he's blushing.

"Oh Blaine, you and you're cuteness."

"You know you like it." I said laughing.

"Of course I do!"

After twenty minutes, we pulled into the mall parking lot. Before I know, Kurt grabs me by the hand, pulling me along to a store. I'm glad he knew where to go, cause I had no idea where I was going.

Finally, they both found two great tuxes.

"Kurt…you look _very _handsome."

I'm surprised I could talk right, I was all tongue tied. That's what happens when I get my breath taken away.

"Why, thank you Blaine, you also look _really _charming."

I lean in close to Kurt and gently kiss him on the lips.

"Alright, let's go buy them."

We decided to go get some dinner at the food court, considering we were both really hungry.

"Hey look, its Finn and Rachel!" I said excitedly.

"Ha they must be doing the same thing as us."

"Wait…I thought Finn was dating Quinn?"

"He was, but he broke up with her today cause he still loves Rachel and he has a plan on how to get her back."

"Ah, I see. Well, I like them better together anyways!"

"HEY KURT, BLAINE!"

Rachel started walking towards us.

"Hey Rachel, Finn, how are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great, I haven't seen you in a while Blaine, how have you been?" Rachel said.

"I've been excellent!"

"That's great to hear! Are you guys here to get your tuxes for prom?"

"As a matter of fact, yes we are." Kurt said.

"That's awesome! I can't wait for prom, it's going to be a lot of fun! But we're on our way back home so I'll see you guys later!" Rachel said as she hugged both Kurt and me.

"She's so full of energy." I said, "Even if I drank five cups of coffee, I couldn't be as energized as her."

They both laughed at that thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finn's POV

One more day until prom. There she is, walking towards my locker to me, smiling her big smile that I love. I need to ask her now, but how do I ask her where she'll for sure go with me? Looks like I just have to wing it.

"Hello, Finn."

"Hey, Rach!"

I gave her a big hug to let her know that I was happy to see her. I pulled away and she was still smiling really big. She's _adorable_.

"Rach, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Okay, well I was wondering if you would maybe want to go to prom with me. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it would be fun, cause you know, dancing…"

I need to stop mumbling, it's showing that I'm nervous.

"I'd love to, Finn!" She said hugging me.

"Really? Awesome! I'll pick you up at 7!"

"Okay sounds fantastic!"

Then she walked away going to her first period class.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" I said out loud, which probably looked a little weird considering I was standing by myself at my locker.

Rachel's POV

Oh my gosh, this is amazing! Not only did Finn break up with Quinn, but he asked me to go to prom with him! This is going to be the best night ever!

"Rachel, what's up with you? You've been smiling to yourself for the past twenty minutes, it's starting to get a little creepy."

_Quinn._

"Oh, I'm just in a good mood today, that's all."

Quinn didn't say anything back. She probably knew why I was in such a good mood. I mean, Finn dumped her, and then stood up for me a minute later. She _knew_ he would go to me.

It felt awkward being around Quinn. The only time I don't mind it is during glee because other people were around me.

Glee rehearsals went by fast. I hate it when that happens, It's my favorite thing of the whole day, well that and I get to see Finn the whole time. He is so handsome. He keeps looking at me and smiling.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night" He whispered into my ear.

"Me either" I whispered back.

It feels like I blinked my eyes and the bell suddenly rang. Rehearsal went by faster than I thought it would.

All of a sudden, I hear yelling in the hallway.

"-hell are you doing?"

I barely heard the argument between them.

Quinn was yelling at Finn for some reason, probably the whole dump-her-before-prom-ask-me-thing.

"Finn! What happened?" I asked running up to him.

"Quinn. She's all pissed that I dumped her before prom and then asked you to go with me, I don't even know how she found out but I don't even care. All she cares about it that stupid crown."

I knew it.

"Well, don't worry about it. You're too good for her."

"I'm not worrying about it at all. I'm going to prom and gonna have fun with my girl!" He said while putting his arm around me, smiling.

I could get used to this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurt's POV

*beep, beep, beep*

I jumped at the sound of my alarm. I glance at my clock, 9:00 am. I suddenly realized what the day was.

"Today's the big day!" I said excitedly.

"Kurt?"

It was Finn, knocking at my door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Hey bro, you excited about tonight?" He had a big smile on his face. I knew how excited he was to be going with Rachel. His first step of getting her back had worked the day before.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am!"

"Sweet dude, what time is Blaine picking you up?"

"Uh, around 7:00 I think."

"That's the time I'm going to get Rachel, too. I have the whole night figured out."

"What's your plan?"

"You're gonna have to just wait and see tonight." Finn smiled at that, and then he walked out of the room, downstairs.

Finn was concentrated on the whole day. He didn't tell anyone about his plan, he would just tell them that they would have to 'wait and see'.

"This is going to be interesting" I said to myself. I really need to stop talking to myself.

I smell something really good. Carole must be making breakfast.

"Mmm, what's the delicious smell?" I asked.

"Good morning, Kurt! " Carole came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "That would be French toast that I made for you and Finn. Would you like some?"

"Certainly!"

I sat down at the table and Carole brought over a plate of French toast for me and poured me a cup of coffee. She really knows how to treat me good.

"Carole, this is absolutely delicious! I need to learn how to make this myself!" I gave her a wink.

"Ha, thank you Kurt. So I know Finn's excited about tonight, are you?"

"Absolutely! Blaine's coming to pick me up at 7:00 and we're going straight there. I hope no one says any rude remarks about us though." I could tell I had some worry in my voice. That caught her attention.

"Honey, don't let anyone ruin your night. The only reason why people make rude remarks is because they're uncomfortable with it. The only thing you have to worry about is having the best night you can have with your boyfriend, that's all that really matters."

She always knows what to say to me.

I stand up and give her a big hug, with tears coming out of the corner of my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Carole, for everything. You really know what to say to me, you treat me so well, like your own son. You've got me through a lot of stuff these past couple of months and I don't know how I can ever repay you for that, it really means a lot to me."

"Oh, Kurt. You don't have to pay me back, just having you as my step son, being in my life, is just so perfect. I'm always here for you no matter what."

We hugged even tighter.

"Thank you" I said.

Blaine's POV

This is a long drive from my house to Kurt's. I've been driving for the past 30 minutes. Oh well, it's _totally _worth it. I love Kurt, and I would do _anything _for him. I bet he looks _dashing_ in his tux. I can see him checking himself twenty times in the mirror right now.

I let out a chuckle, just imagining it.

Finally, I arrived at my boyfriend's house. I got out of my car and walked up to Kurt's front door.

Nervously, I rang the doorbell.

Kurt opened the door, smiling.

Oh my gosh, he looks perfect. What is up with him _always _taking my breath away?

Blaine, say something, you look dumb.

"H-hey…you look…_amazing_" I spoke each word slowly.

"You do too!" He had a big smile on his face.

I grabbed his hand and we walked to the car. I opened his door for him so he could get in.

"Such a gentleman!"

He made me melt. Everything he said would just make my heart pound and skip beats.

We sang the whole way to the school. Time went by so fast, then I realized we were at the school.

"Are you ready to get your groove on?"

"Blaine, do you know who I am? I _love _to dance!"

"Oh, duh, I knew that."

We got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the gym. Who cares if people look at us weird? I'm here with my _beautiful _boyfriend and I was going to have the time of my life. No one's going to ruin it for us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finn's POV

I opened her car door for her and grabbed her by the hand, leading the way into the gym. She looks _beautiful. _I've been speechless ever since I picked her up from her house. I hope everything goes perfect tonight, if it doesn't, I don't know what I'm going to do. I need Rachel. I love her too much to let her go. Hopefully Quinn doesn't try to start drama like she always does. Heck, what am I even thinking? It's Quinn, of course she's gonna start drama. Ugh.

I was deep in thought and I realized Rachel had been talking to me.

"Finn? Hello?"

"Oh, sorry Rach, I was just thinking about how amazing tonight is going to be."

"It definitely will be! I know so!"

Her voice was so enthusiastic. I loved that about her. She's always in such a great mood, especially when she's with me, that makes me feel good.

We walked in and saw all of our friends from glee club either sitting at a table, dancing, or talking.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Puck was there with Lauren, but he ditched her to go talk to people since she was dancing with Tina and Brittany.

"Not much, we just got here. How are things going between you and Lauren?" I asked.

"We're good. She's off dancing with Tina and Brittany."

"Are you guys official yet?" Rachel had asked him, curiously.

"For 2 days now." He said, smiling big.

Puck had never gone for someone like Lauren before. He used to be into girls like Quinn and Santana but ever since he got locked in a Porte-potty, he's been looking at things differently. He liked Lauren because she was different than any girl he had ever met. She was secure about herself and didn't care what other people thought. This is one of the first times I've ever noticed my best friend truly happy.

"I'm really happy for you guys." I finally said.

"Thanks bro! Oh…there's a slow song on. I'm gonna go dance with my woman. See you guys later!"

Puck walked away towards Lauren. He held out his hand saying that he wanted to dance. She instantly accepted his offer.

"They're good together." I said, nudging Rachel's arm.

"Yeah, it's good to see him finally treating someone good."

"Haha, wanna go dance?"

"Of course I do, Finn!"

Even slow dancing, I'm bad at it. I feel like I'm going to step on her feet.

"I'm bad at this." I said laughing.

"Nah, you're actually pretty good, there's a first at everything."

We both laughed at that.

"Hey, Rach, I've been thinking a lot lately and I realized something. After hearing you sing 'Get It Right' at regionals, it's been all so clear to me suddenly. I should have never broken up with you, even though you cheated on me. That really hurt a lot, you were my first love and I never thought you would ever do something like that to me. But I still love you."

"Aww, Finn! I love you too! I know, I should have never cheated on you with Puck. I was just mad that you didn't tell me about you and Santana. That really hurt me a lot, even if we weren't together. You lying to me about that just made me feel like I should get even. I should have never done it and I've been angry with myself ever since then. I hope you forgive me."

I could tell she really did feel bad, I've known that for a while now. I could just never make myself forgive her. But now, I know I should give her a second chance.

"I forgive you, I forgive you because I know that everyone makes mistakes in their life. For example, me thinking that I got Quinn pregnant by a hot tub, that was a mistake, I was clueless. I shouldn't have believed her when she told me that. Especially when her and Puck were acting…different. I definitely forgive you."

She then had a huge smile on her face with tears coming out of her eyes.

I took my finger and rubbed away her tears. This is the first time I've seen her cry of happiness since we broke up.

A magnetic force pulled me close to her. I gently kissed her on the lips.

We both smiled at each other. We have been waiting for this moment to happen for months now.

Rachel's POV

Finn just kissed me! Oh my goodness, this night was officially the best night ever! He even told me he loved me and that he forgives me. I haven't been this happy in a _long _time.

"It's time to announce this year's King and Queen." Principle Figgins had yelled into the microphone.

Finn looked at me, he was nervous. He didn't care if Quinn won Queen but he _didn't _want to be her King.

"This year's Prom King is…Finn Hudson!"

Finn looked at me with worry in his eyes. Since he won, Quinn's gonna try her _hardest _to get him back. But he wasn't going to cave in.

Finn walked up to the stage with a fake smile. He wasn't thrilled at all.

Figgins put the crown on Finn's head while everyone was cheering and clapping.

"This year's Prom Queen is…Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn ran up to the stage smiling really big, it looked like her cheeks were sore from all the smiling she's been doing all night.

Everyone was cheering and clapping for their King and Queen.

Quinn was looking at the crown, speechless by how beautiful it was.

Finn looked at me again looking upset but trying to fake a smile. I could tell he was faking it.

Quinn then went and hugged Finn so tightly and whispered something into his ear.

"It's time to let our King and Queen have their dance. Everyone clear the floor for them."

They made their way down and a song came over the speakers and they started to dance.

They were talking and Quinn looked like she was laughing, but I couldn't tell because I could only see the back of her head.

All of a sudden, Finn let go of her and started to walk away.

"Finn, where are you going?" Quinn yelled.

"I'm going to dance with my date." He said calmly.

"This is _King and Queen _dance. _Not _dance with your stupid date dance!"

"You know what Quinn? I don't care what kind of dance this is! I didn't even want to be stupid Prom King, you forced me to run! I love Rachel and I'm going to dance with her!"

Quinn looked furious.

Before I knew, she was walking my way.

"What do you want, Quinn?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"I want _you _to _stay _away from Finn!" She practically yelled that, causing everyone to look at us.

"I don't care what you want, Finn dumped you for me and he's not going back to you. You need to realize that he doesn't _want _you anymore, you just need to give up."

"You've ruined everything for me, Rachel, and I'm sick and tired of you!"

"Then why are you talking to me?"

Quinn didn't know what to say back. She just ran away and went to stand with some of the Cheerios.

"Hey, Rach"

Finally Finn comes back. He had seen the whole fight between me and Quinn.

"That was really cool what you just did."

"Thanks, she just makes me mad. She said I've ruined everything for her but in reality, it's _her _that's ruined everything for me. She makes me miserable."

"Don't let her get to you, she's just dumb and starts stuff."

"I know."

I could always count on Finn to be there for me. He was the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurt's POV

Surprisingly, there wasn't really any drama going on tonight. Other than that little argument between Finn, Quinn, and Rachel. But everyone pretty much knew that was going to happen. You could just tell.

"This night has been wonderful."

Blaine caught me off guard.

I was really into dancing with my boyfriend that I didn't realize anything else going on.

"It has been! Of course, it's because you're here."

"I bet you would have had fun even if I wasn't here, you're a dancing diva!"

"Hahaha, I wouldn't have had fun at all without you! See that table over there?" I said pointing across from us.

Blaine nodded.

"I would be sitting there if you weren't here."

"You wouldn't dance if I wasn't here?"

"Well, I would. Just not slow dance, cause I can only do that with the wonderful boy that I call my boyfriend."

I love saying that. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. I'm extremely happy.

Blaine leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips.

Both of us didn't want to let go but we noticed people looking at us.

"W-why'd you stop?" I asked nervously.

"I just don't want anyone to get jealous" Blaine said winking.

I could feel my cheeks getting red.

He definitely knew how to make me feel special.

Blaine's POV

I _love _Kurt. He's such a fun person to be around. He's super sweet, an excellent singer, not to mention adorable. He made my life feel complete.

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete. _

The lyrics kept replaying through my head.

The day I sang Teenage Dream is the first day I met Kurt. I saw him walking down the staircase. As soon as he tapped my shoulder, I knew that Kurt was going to be an important person in my life. I was right. I have no idea what I'd without Kurt. The song reminded me of him.

"Kurt…"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I love you!"

Kurt's face lit up with glee.

"I love you too!"

We shared a passionate kiss, just like the one we had before regionals, but this time, it was more passionate.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other with a sparkle in our eyes.

I have the best boyfriend ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rachel's POV

Why hasn't he asked me out yet? He's been acting like he was going to all night. Dancing with me, blowing off Quinn during their winning dance to come dance with me, comforting me after Quinn yelled at me, saying he forgives me for everything , saying he loves me and kissing me. What was taking him so long?

"Hey, Rachel, what's wrong?"

Mercedes made her way over to me. I was sitting by myself at the table while Finn said he had to go get something out of his car. I wonder what it could be.

"I'm confused" I finally said.

"About what?"

"Finn's been acting all sweet to me all night and he keeps acting like he wants to date me again but he hasn't asked me out yet and the dance is almost over. What if he is just doing this to mess with my heart?"

I tried to not let tears escape their way out of the corner of my eyes.

"Girl, that boy _loves _you. I can tell by the way he looks at you that he does. Don't let it get you down. He will ask you out when he thinks the time is right. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Mercedes. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Aw girl, give me a hug!"

We both stood up and hugged tightly and Mercedes released me when she noticed Finn coming back in the doors.

"Future boyfriend at 9:00! Tell me what happens! I'll see you later girl!"

She was right, Finn was walking towards me. He was smiling and saying hey to everyone, his hands tied behind his back. What was he holding?

Finn's POV

I had to do it. I had to ask Rachel to be my girlfriend again. I couldn't wait any longer, prom was almost over. I ran out to my car for a minute to grab what I had bought her this morning to give her when I asked her out.

I walked up to Rachel, spun her around and kissed her passionately.

"W-What was that about, Finn?" She asked, blushing.

"Rach, I love you" I grabbed her hand and handed her a bouquet of pink roses.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Finn! I thought you would never ask! Of course I will!"

We pulled together in a tight embrace.

This is exactly how things were supposed to be between us. Together.

I saw Kurt and Blaine off in the distance, smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up. They knew what had happened.

Maybe it wasn't the biggest plan on getting Rachel back, but it sure did work really good. She was finally mine again, and it's going to continue being like that. No matter what.

"Time for the last dance of the night, McKinley! Grab someone and go have some fun!" Figgins said in the microphone.

"Let's go dance" I said smiling.

The song was slow. Perfect.

I held her close in my arms and held her tightly letting her know that she's mine.

"I love you, Rachel Berry" I said towards the end of the song.

"I love you too, Finn Hudson."

I kissed her gently on the lips. The fireworks started going off in my mind.

She layed her head on my chest and I layed my head on hers.

This night _was _perfect.


End file.
